transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prowl (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
Prowl is a Autobot and a Decepticon. Once a member of the Elite Guard, Prowl is silent, swift and fearsome. He can take down an entire facility singled handed. At first he wasn't much of a team player but soon learned that tea work gets the job done faster. As Barricade he is a bit of a coward, complaining and genrally weaker then his former self. However Optimus Prime still belived that he could be cured and even stayed behind with him on a battle field even though Barricade had no memeory of him. Some others belive he is powerful enough to tip the blanace of the war. Prowl is quite possibly the best Autobot who ever lived or ever will live. Strength: 6 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 7 Endurance: 9 Rank: 7 Courage: 9 Firepower: 4 Skill: 9 Total (Not including Rank): 53 Fiction ''Transformers'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) At One Point in the Past Prowl and Longarm Were Looking at Earth When the Decepticons attacked them, Longarm was Killed While Prowl was Captured by the Decepticons since his skills were needed for the Team, Optimus Ironhide and CLiffjumper tried to Save Him but was Too Late, Prowl Was Reformated into Barricade Some time Later Barricade and the Decepticons went to the Autobots HQ and he witness the deaths of autobots Rodimus and Mirage, and the fight with Megatron and Optimus and Megatron Defeat, Starscream Later ordered the Decepticons to retreat, 3 Months Later the Decepticons Felt Dissapoitned with their retreat Later Soundwave Showed up and told the Decepticosn that they will free Megatron! Later He, Bonecrusher and Barricade Spotted Bumblebee and Cliffjumepr and Chased Them, during the chase Barricade Was accidentaly crushed by Brawl Barricade Ask Bonecrusher to Assit him But Bonecrusher says "your Help is no Longer needed" takes frenzy and Leaves Barricade to die, Optimus and Ironhide finds Barricade, Optimus decides to stay with barricade while ironhide Helps bee and cliff, Later Ratchet Shows up and tells Optimus that he will take care of barricade Later Jazz and ratchet brings Barricade to their HQ where Ratchet reformats barricade back to Prowl, Horever Since he was Reformated He Have No Clue of his past During the Decepticons attack at The HQ Scorponok Gets Killed by Prowl and Wreckage Stabs Prowl, WHile Megatron and Prime Fights, the Matrix Falls Off Priem chest and lands Near Prowl, Megatron tells Porwl to give him the Matrix or he is dead! The Matrix Helps Prowl Remember His Past While Megatron takes the matrix off Prowl hands, Prowl then Remembers how he was Captured and Reformated, With his Memory Back, Prowl Steals the matrix off Megatron and Runs away while the Decpeticons leader and Dropkick Chases him, After Prime Recovers Ratchet tells priem that prowl took the matrix Then they set out to fidn and help him Megatron Continues Chasing Prowl but Fails to Capture Him, Spike and Arcee Sees the Chase and Decides to Help, Prowl Sees them and Gives the Matrix to Spike, Prowl transforms in mid air and Attacks Megatron, Prowl tries to Stab Megatron but Dosent affects him Megatron then Defeats and Blows Prowl to Pieces, the Autobots Arrives and Ratchet Assist Prowl, while he was being repaired Prowl tells Bumblebee to Grab his Sword and use it for take off the matrix off Starscream, after the battle Prowl Recovers and transforms and rolls out with the rest of the team ''Transformers 2 Stop Motion :''Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) ''Transformers 3'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) ''Transformers Origins'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Transformers Reqiuem Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Trivia *At one point Mike Wanted Prowl to be a Chosen One for the Matrix of Leadership Has an Explanation of Why The Matrix Was Opened when Starscream Found it, But Mike Dropped the Idea Since He already Established that Optimus was The Chosen One *Origins Was at one Point a Series About Prowl about From where he Came From and He was gonig to be an assesin There, But Origins became A Story of How Orion Pax and Thunderbolt Became Optimus Prime and Megatron, Horever Requiem was Made Along Origins and Requiem was a Series About Prowl Mission in the Future *Prowl is Mike Favorite Character and the Only Character to Appear in Every Series *Many People Were Confused on Why Optimus Stayed With Barricade and why the Autobots Helped Him, Even Despite Mike Showed a Flashback Scene, People were Still Confused has Most Viewers Thinsk the Flashback scene was a Present Scene. *The diolauge between him and Arcee before she dies imply's that Prowl has feelings for the fembot or just has a great respect for her. Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Reformated Characters Category:Living Characters